


Star in my dreams

by ignitedstars



Series: love in the skies [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), K-pop
Genre: A daeyoon one because I needed fluff, M/M, there is a small dongchan so keep an eye on that one, this is in the same universe as my bongbeom fic okay?, who doesn't like fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitedstars/pseuds/ignitedstars
Summary: Maybe Daeyeol needed a star in his life
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Daeyeol, Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Series: love in the skies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670347
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Star in my dreams

Dreams are either pleasant or painful, in Daeyeol’s opinion. Although he is tasked as the dream maker, it is the human’s psyche that dictates what kind of dream the human needs or wants. Seems not a lot of work? Think again. Daeyeol needs to concoct the right mix for each human based on their profile, a little too much can bring one to a dreamscape while a little less might lead to mental struggles. 

After fetching the stacks of folders from Joochan, the human profile archivist, he entered his “laboratory” as what his assistant would call it, with a huff. Today’s schedule was a bit packed with more than the usual number of humans needing dreams. He was stretching his back to relieve it from pain when he heard a faint voice from a distance. It was so solemn and peaceful that he can’t help but close his eyes for a moment. His trance came to a halt when the voice started to laugh softly. Daeyeol walked towards the window with the hope of knowing the owner of the voice. He was met with a man of slightly small stature than him, soft jet black hair and a gentle smile on his face while looking at a small star emitting colorful dust perched on his shoulders. As if sensing someone looking at him, the man looked up at him, waving his hand shyly. Daeyeol was stunned, if not frozen, in place. He waved back with much enthusiasm than he would usually show. The man just smiled and went back to tending to the stars all over the garden.

“I see you finally noticed Sungyoon.” Donghyun suddenly said beside him, leaning over the window as well. The dream maker placed a hand above his chest because of his assistant surprisingly appearing.

“YAH! I almost got a heart attack, you little sh—“

  
“He’s Sungyoon, by the way.” The smaller man dropped the bags of stardust on the table before continuing. “He’s the caretaker of the garden of stars.”

“I didn’t ask.” Daeyeol countered as he went back to the table to start making dreams.

“But I know you will. If not now, maybe in the nearest future.” Donghyun snickered as he avoided getting hit by a stack of notes from Daeyeol.

* * * * * * * * * * 

The following week got Donghyun down with cloudy flu so Daeyeol had no choice but to get the stardust himself from the caretaker. It was always his assistant who takes care of the ingredients in making dreams and him receiving the profiles from the archivist and the process of making dreams. That’s how they’re doing their tasks every single day. For someone like Daeyeol, he liked to stick with routine. But when things happen out of his control, like Donghyun getting sick, he’s left in shambles.

His nerves were all over the place on his way to the garden. He wasn’t used to talking to other people besides Joochan and Donghyun. He was practicing how to start a conversation with Sungyoon that he didn’t notice the wall of the garden, walking straight to it. His forehead throbbed in mild pain as he sat at the entrance. He was massaging his forehead when a looming figure blocked the afternoon sun.

“Are you alright?” Sungyoon’s worried face came to his view that he can’t help but to stand up and flash an okay sign.

“Yup I’m.. I’m perfectly in good health. I mean I’m not sick or what, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Sungyoon softly laughed. Daeyeol also noticed that the small star on his shoulder emitted sparks of colorful dust as well. **That was cute** , he thought. **He is definitely, heavenly cute.**

“You are rambling, Daeyeol. I wanted to know if your forehead is alright.” Sungyoon placed his hand on Daeyeol’s shoulder to prop himself, tiptoeing as he examined the taller man’s slowly reddening forehead. The dream maker’s breath halted with the closeness and he focused his attention to the star that was now emitting reddish dust.

“I’m okay.”

“You are not. If we don’t tend to your forehead, it will bruise. That’s not a good sight on your handsome face.” The caretaker leaned back to motion the other to enter the garden, a small smile never leaving his face.

“Did you just call me---“

“I won’t repeat myself, dream maker.”

Daeyeol just followed Sungyoon into garden’s gazeebo, taking note of the various stars of different kinds all over. He was ushered to sit on the bench as the other was rummaging for a pain reliever inside his first aid kit. He watched the other’s fluid movements as if the caretaker was floating, add that to his flowy white tunic.

“You should watch where you are going.” The raven-haired tended to his forehead with much care. Daeyeol’s heart skipped beats whenever Sungyoon’s fingers grazed his forehead as he was putting a protective bandage.

“I am.. I-I really am.”

“Hmmm I can see that. And your bruised forehead too, mister.” Sungyoon gently tapped the bandage as a sign that’s he’s finished. He cleaned up a bit before shifting his attention to the vine nursery near the gazeebo, where several stars are hanging. Daeyeol watched with amazement on how a man can be so gentle and full of love with taking care of all the stars. His train of thought is once again interrupted after a few moments of silence when Sungyoon inquired about his assistant.

“He went down with a cloudy flu. I’m pretty sure Joochan is taking care of him right now.”

“That’s why you’re here, Daeyeol?”

“Wait how did-“

“Of course I know, Donghyun’s been telling me things about you.” That kid…

Sungyoon smiled wider, “He’s not complaining, if that’s what you want to ask me. He’s just worried that you’re so coped up with your work. He told me you rarely went out of your lab, except when dealing with Joochan.”

“I..well.. He’s right.” The dream maker scratched the back of his neck with that realization.

“You should visit me here more often then, if you want a place other than your work area.” He looked up to Sungyoon flashing him the brightest smile he has seen from the other.

“I supposed you already know my name?” He plucked a star from one of the vines and went up to Daeyeol with light steps. It was a small one with a bright blue hue. He reached for Daeyeol’s hand and placed it on much larger ones.

“I’ll give this to you as a first meeting gift. Take care of it, hmmm?” Sungyoon left again to retrieve bags of stardust, not without a faint blush on his cheeks.

Daeyeol couldn’t help but fall for him more. Maybe it was the start he was unconsciously waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back with a DaeYoon fic. Maybe I'm on a roll too. 
> 
> You don't have to read the BongBeom fic because all are stand-alone fics. But it would be nice for you guys to read that too.  
> Thank you to _gncds(taeilcoat) @ ao3 for being an enabler and helping me with this one :) I WUV U 
> 
> stalk me on twitter?


End file.
